war_and_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategies
Overview The basic strategy of War And Order (WAO) is to 1) build your city to become as strong as possible, 2) join an Alliance and make it as powerful as possible, and 3) ultimately challenge for control of the Royal City to become King or Queen. The skills to be successful in the game include resource management, effective combat, coordination with Alliance teammates, and higher level political strategising. Tutorial The game starts with a tutorial to go over the basics of building buildings, gathering resources and recruiting armies. There is also an ongoing Quest system to suggest development pathways as the player progresses. Building Your City Each player has their own city. The main buildings in a city are: * Castle - core of the city and headquarters * Barracks - used to recruit armies * Castle Wall - important for defense and to recruit defensive Golems * Resources - buildings to generate resources being the Farm (Food), Sawmill (Wood), Stone Mine (Stone) and Iron Mine (Iron) Other buildings with specialised functions include the Depot, Drill Grounds, City Hall, College, Embassy, Blacksmith, Hospital, Watchtower, Hall of War, Workshop, Guardian Temple, Training Grounds, and Medic Tent. Players should focus on levelling up their buildings and trying to keep all buildings up to the same level as the castle. As the game progresses, the resource costs of levelling up the buildings (especially the Castle and Castle Wall) become huge. As a result it becomes necessary to fight for resources and/or coordinate with allies to continue to progress in the game. Gathering Resources The simplest and safest way to obtain resources is from your own city's resource buildings. These can be freely collected at regular intervals. Levelling your Depot can keep resources safe from possible attackers, who can plunder your excess or un-gathered resources. You will soon find that producing resources from within your city is insufficient for further development. The next safest way to obtain resources is to gather from nearby resource tiles on the local map. These require you to send out armies to occupy the resource tile and gather for a period of time (roughly 3-5 hours). During this time, such armies are vulnerable to attack without the protection of your Wall/Golems and main force. Controlling resource tiles (especially Elite Farms) is a key objective of competitive Alliances. The fastest and most dangerous way of obtaining resources is to plunder them from other cities. This requires you to Scout a suitable target (ideally with weak defences and heaps of resources). You must then march on and attach the target city and win the battle. Combat Combat is the fun and risky part of playing WAO. The defender always has the advantage in combat. This is because 'casualties' for the defender will mostly end up Wounded, while almost all casualties for the attacker will be Killed and permanently lost. Wounded soldiers can be healed in the hospital more quickly and cheaply than recruiting new soldiers. Defenders can also be reinforced by Alliance teammates, or use recall and other abilities to quickly boost defensive stocks which the attacker may not be anticipating. When attacking another player's city, it is strongly advisable to continuously watch for reinforcements and recall the marching army if it looks too dangerous. Attacking in coordination with teammates is the way to even the odds of combat. This requires a Rally or coordination of march times so that the armies of various players arrive simultaneously for the same battle. Simpler and less risky combat options are available against Monsters and at the Ancient Ruins. These are comparable to single player or PvE combat. All casualties in Monster and Ancient Ruin combat are wounded and can be healed. Alliances Joining a substantial Alliance has multiple benefits. Alliance members can reinforce one another to aid in defence, Alliances can control territory to aid gathering of resources and give Monster bonuses, Alliances can jointly research Technology to give buffs for combat and development, Alliance members can directly send resources to one another etc. Alliances tend to be geographically or culturally based as WAO is an international game and speaking the same language is a big advantage. There is an in game language translation tool but it is not perfect. Alliances ultimately come into conflict to control territory and resources, get kills for status/fun/events, to compete generally, and ultimately to challenge for the Crown. Alliance v Alliance combat can get very strategic and depend on quality of scouting, timing of players and opponents being online, evenness of distribution of power within an Alliance etc. Royal War The Royal War is the contest between Alliances to control the Royal City and determine the King/Queen. This is the ultimate objective of the game. Challenging Alliances will teleport cities to the centre of the world map to surround the Royal City. They will then fight for control of the Royal City and surrounding towers to win the Crown, and then return to their Alliance Castle to defend the Crown. The King/Queen can nominate individual players to be Officers of the Kingdom, who will receive positive or negative buffs. Category:Strategies